Drakon Ing
'Background Information' Drakon Ing is a young man born from Adelaide and Felix Ing. Within a noble, yet unimpressive, family: Drakon would come to know a lavish life. He did realize the constant war that took place around his world, though Drakon would not very well understand the importance by which any life was to take. This being said, the boy would develop with a nihilistic outlook to things, though life held no purpose it was still a cherished thing and he realized that he only had one shot as the man Drakon Ing. Not much can be said for Drakon, as a most of his life was spent training and studying to be a perfect soldier in the image that was his father. It wasn't until his recent birthday that things in Drakon's life began to pick up that in the form of sudden disharmony in the form of death. So was it that Felix Ing was overcome by an unknown illness which took his life, leaving Drakon and his mother all alone. It wasn't even until soon after she died too, except this time from Broken Heart Syndrome. After this course of events, Drakon was laid to as the new Lord of Elbe and such was it that he now commended the forces which his predecessor had left to him. Afterward, Drakon began to carry out radical plans as he had no intention of letting the people of Elbe no longer having to deal with the woes of war, disease, nor what else came after. In this moment of pain, conviction and interest in an escape came to and so was it that a course was bound and set for an Ancient world to be found again. Such was that The Chronicles of Niflhel began, and with it a spry leader to command a people. 'Personality and Behaviour' Drakon is humble in most manners, and in some cases he can even be self-depreciative given he is always within thought of how he is within the shadow of his late father, Felix. In this, Drakon can be very depressing and is not always the best person as far as a leader goes. This sometimes leaves him at an impass with his people, and to those elected to help him, it is at times like these that his help must come in and resolve matters for him. In this shadow that Drakon's father still holds over him, the youth is always pushing himself to unbelievable heights in order to become the God of a Warrior that his father was. Always pushing for some form of power, he also tries to pursue the the ways of elegance which most nobles are acquainted to. However, this does not always adhere to him, he is simply a being of kindness when he can. Diplomacy is always an option with him, however those who go against him and are to expect mercy are to recieve it but not without a beating. Motto "I will become more!" (In defeat) Appearance Drakon Ing would appear a relatively pale man, however to contrast to expected experiences with his sculpted body from constant training. This makes him perhaps seem a bit eccentric to others, but of course it is with reason that in battle he is always within plate armor there being the lack of tone in such sickly skin. His blue eyes are like gems, his common look making his every glance a death glare. With this he may appear menacing, but as you may come to know him you will look toward those eyes with the knowing of benevolency to accompany soon. His main piece of attire would be his battle gear, almost always within the armor as to help do weighted training. This armor is a strange piece, unique as are the outfits for his high-ranking officers. This set consists of: A full sallet with bevor attached, cuirass, rerebrace, gauntlet, fauld, graves, and a sabaton. This being said, most of Drakon's body is concealed within his armor though there are a couple of places exposed to show tight-woven chain mail. Many parts of Drakon's armor is tapered, making for a very sharp look on his behalf. When not in battle, the Lord can be seen without his sallet but is common to retain the rest of his armor. 'Databook'